Shego
Shego is a villain who frequently does battle with Team Possible. She frequently works with Dr. Drakken and apparently is under contract as his sidekick. Shego is known to work with other villains like Motor Ed and Senor Senior, Jr. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Reflection, she was briefly mentioned in Theodore Seville's second alternate biography. Physical Description Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely middling 20s. (Shego's exact age is unclear, through her appearance and mannerisms suggest that she is several years older than Kim. It is also mentioned that she has a child development degree.) Height: 1.1 KHU, or 5'9" (Estimated. All character heights on official model sheets are based on Kim's height, so she is exactly 1 KHU, all other characters have heights expressed relative to hers.) Weight: estimated 130 bs (58 kg) Build: Athletic Hair: Black, thigh-length, full-bodied Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Green, a side-effect of her powers Ethnic Extraction: Unknown, most likely Caucasian, possibly Eurasian Personal History Family Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Together, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of classic superhero teams. She became estranged from her brothers before she met Dr. Drakken. It seems she doesn't hate the twins as much because in Team Go's first appearance episode, when they broke into Drakken's lair to get Shego she stated, "Looks like all of my least favorite people have gotten together to form a club." and the only ones present were Hego, Mego, Ron, and Kim. Plus she did agree to help save the twins when they were captured. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire most often shown to be in the employ of Dr. Drakken although she has, on occasion worked with and for other villains in the show. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Most other people, she could take or leave: Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft". Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, as time goes on, however, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership going as far to bully her ‘boss’ into abiding by her wishes. Shego is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, it seems that part of the reason she tolerates Drakken’s antics is for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, he has used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens he replaced her in the role of sidekick with the alien, Warmonga. Despite their tumultuous past Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, in Go Team Go Drakken reveals that he considers Shego to be a member of his ‘evil family’. By the end of the series both seem to be more willing to interact on an emotional level though it is speculation as to whether or not their relationship is still platonic, familial, or amorous. Her relationship with her brother's is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she get's along with her youngest brother's the Wego's but she show's open disdain for her other two brother's Mego and Hego. She apparently used to got along well enough with them to be part of go]. However Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. While this is a possibility their is also the possibility that she just couldn't stand her brother's. Between Mego's selfish attitude and Hego's comic book hero like attitude to heroing she may have found them to annoying to be around. Also, while she has a rivalry with Kim, she does seem to care about her at least somewhat. It was shown in one episode that if she wasn't evil, the two would actually be good friends and when she turned back evil, Shego was shown to miss that at least a little bit. Also, she claims that only she can defeat Kim and goes far to ensure that such as saving Kim's life when Warmonga was about to kill her and helping her defeat Warmonga. Also, Shego has shown she is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout as Kim used it on her in Graduation in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess and she reluctantly agreed. She has shown the ability to work with Kim if necessary such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga against Warmonga and Warhok and even earlier against Aviarius. Professional Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken, throughout the course of the show she has worked with: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has worked with the teen in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens". Romantic The closest Shego has come to romance is a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. Although she briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty and, for a brief time as Miss Go, Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships seemed to hold her interest for long although with Barkin it may have been how pathetic he was after she turned back evil as she first seemed at least somewhat happy by him coming to Drakken's lair. After the episode Graduation there is speculation on whether or not her relationship with Drakken had moved beyond professional. Talents and Skills Shego is talented in advanced martial arts. She has enhanced strength and agility and green-colored energy attacks, given to her by Team Go's superhero origin event, an accident involving a multi-colored comet. Metafictional Data In Miss Go, the "Good Shego" and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may stemmed back to their voice actors previously worked together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. External Links *Wikipedia entry on Shego Category:Kim Possible Category:Villians Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines